No Time Left
"No Time Left" is the fifth and final episode of Season 1 of The Walking Dead Video Game. It will be released on November 20th, 2012 for PlayStation Network in North America. Plot Lee Everett and remaining survivors start their searching for missing Clementine. The group encounter hundreds of walkers on the street, who started to follow the group in "Long Road Ahead". Fivel's home, where the group were staying, becomes overrun by walkers. The group will also come across a hospital that is completely overrun by walkers. Kenny presumably suggests Lee leaving him behind and search for Clementine. Also, conflicts may arise between Kenny and Ben (if saved). Christa and Omid find corpses of a couple who committed suicide. Ben is seen laying on the floor. Lee is seen attacking walkers with a piece of glass and a bloody meat cleaver. Also, reanimated Brie will be seen in this episode. Trailer *No Time Left Trailer Credits *Lee Everett *Clementine *Kenny *Ben Paul (Determinant) *Christa *Omid *Brie (Zombified) Deaths *Brie (Zombified) Promotional Poster Trivia *There are 8 different ways to start Episode 5, depending on the characters that came with Lee Everett in the search for Clementine at the end of Episode 4. It can be either: **Ben, Christa, Kenny, Lee and Omid. **Ben, Christa, Lee and Omid. **Christa, Kenny, Lee and Omid. **Ben, Kenny and Lee. **Christa, Omid and Lee. **Kenny and Lee. **Ben and Lee. **Lee (by himself). *This episode is the first episode to have no trailer for it at the end of the previous episode. *In an interview with UMDR, Gavin Hammon, Melissa Hutchison, and Dave Fennoy spoke about their characters and Episode 5. Interview with 'The Walking Dead' voice actors Dave Fennoy, Melissa Hutchison, and Gavin Hammon ScrewAttack (October 24, 2012) **Gavin Hammon, who voices Kenny, said, "Some of us don't make it... I recorded for most of Episode 5 already and have no idea what happens to Clem. Melissa won't tell me either!". **Melissa Hutchison, who voices Clementine, said, "Let's just put it this way. That was one of the most INTENSE recording sessions I have EVER had. I'm pretty sure Dave and Gavin would agree with me on this one. Hold on to your hats, kids. This ride isn't over yet!". **Dave Fennoy, who voices Lee Everett, said, "Have a box of tissues handy." *On Nov. 19 Telltale Games released a snapshot which showed Ben Paul, Omid, Christa, and Kenny inside the mansion and holding the doors shut, and walkers are visibly seen reaching in between the doors. It is unknown whether or not these four doing this is based on choice, as Lee is not seen in this snapshot. These four may be holding it because they did not go with Lee on his rescue mission for Clementine, or because they did. *This episode also features the return of Brie, who has reanimated into a walker. This is confirmed in the trailer which shows Brie in her undead form breaking into the manor. (see Image ) References